1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient chair lift and more particularly pertains to facilitating the lifting and transporting of a patient in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Patient chair lifts is known in the prior art. More specifically, patient lifting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting a patient through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,655 issued Oct. 10, 1995 to Morris relates to an Ambulatory Support System for Patients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,993 issued Jan. 20, 1998 to Campbell relates to a Patient Transporter and Method of Using It. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,501 issued Mar. 2, 1999 to Jury relates to a Patient Lift. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,150 issued Dec. 7, 1999 to Blevins relates to a Cantilevered Mobile Bed/Chair Apparatus for Safety Patient Transfer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a patient chair lift that allows for facilitating the lifting and transporting of a patient in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the patient chair lift according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the lifting and transporting of a patient in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved patient chair lift which can be used for facilitating the lifting and transporting of a patient in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.